Lili Rose
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YunJae] Ketika Jaejoong menginginkan anak dan menyewa ibu pengganti untuk melahirkan anaknya. Tapi itu tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. DLDR!


[ **Lili Rose** ]

Genre: AU-BL-Drama-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Sweet

Warning: **ALL OF JAEJOONG'S POV**

* * *

Ketika aku berumur dua puluh lima tahun, hidupku berubah. Aku dilamar oleh kekasihku yang telah mendampingiku selama tiga tahun terakhir. Tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan restu kedua orang tua masing-masing karena mereka sangat menyetujui hubungan kami—walaupun kami sama-sama seorang pria.

Kami kemudian menikah di katedral di mana nenek Yunho tinggal—sebuah katedral indah di pinggir danau di daerah Gwangju. Kemudian setelah menikah, kami tinggal di Seoul –tentu kami tidak akan tinggal di Gwangju—karena pekerjaan kami. Yunho, kekasihku, bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar sebagai manager dan aku bekerja sebagai editor di sebuah perusahaan penerbit buku terbesar di Korea. Kehidupan kami bahagia –tentu saja awalnya begitu—sampai akhirnya aku menyadari ada yang kurang dikehidupan kami.

Seorang anak.

Ya, seorang anak belum melengkapi kebahagiaan kami.

Aku yang seorang pria tentulah tidak bisa memberikan Yunho seorang bayi lucu. Selama ini, aku tahu kalau Yunho begitu menginginkan seorang putra. Dia tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi saat kami berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu pada minggu pagi, dia akan menatap intens anak-anak yang berjalan-jalan dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Dan karena itu, aku tahu Yunho begitu menginginkan seorang putra.

Kemudian, suatu hari sebelum musim dingin, aku mengatakan keinginanku pada Yunho.

''Kau gila?'' katanya setengah tidak percaya.

Aku menggeleng, tentu saja karena aku tidak gila, memangnya apalagi. ''Bukankah indah jika kita mempunyai seorang putra atau putri di rumah ini? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama akhir pekan.''

Yunho menatapku tajam, ''Omong kosong.'' Katanya ketus.

Aku sedikit sakit hati mendengarnya. Asal kalian tahu saja, dia tidak pernah berkata seperti itu sebelumnya padaku. Tidak pernah sama sekali.

''Aku tahu kau menginginkan seorang putra Yunho, jangan munafik!''

''Tapi tidak dengan cara ibu pengganti, Jae.'' Yunho mengacak kasar rambut hitamnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Aku tahu kalau caraku mungkin gila, tapi aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Mengadopsi di panti? Sama saja aku harus menelan pil pahit karena anak itu nantinya tidak mempunyai darah Kim atau pun Jung.

''Tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba, Yunho. Ibu pengganti tidaklah seburuk kedengarannya.'' Ujarku kala itu.

Yunho mengerang, ''Baiklah. Terserah. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka, asal jangan menyesal nantinya.''

Aku memeluk Yunho erat. Aku tahu dia akan memenuhi semua permintaanku. Dia suami yang sangat pengertian sekali.

Dan aku yakin kami akan bahagia setelah anak kami lahir.

* * *

Ketika pertengahan musim dingin, aku sudah menemukan ibu pengganti yang ku kira cocok untuk menanamkan benih kami pada rahimnya.

Namanya Go Ahra, dia wanita berusia dua puluh dua tahun –tiga tahun lebih muda dari kami—dan ku rasa dia wanita yang baik. Ahra bersedia menerima tawaran ini karena dia sedang butuh uang untuk membayar biaya kuliah semester akhirnya.

Setelah perkenalan kami yang cukup singkat. Kami bertiga—termasuk Yunho mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaan kami dan juga sperma ku dan Yunho yang akan ditanam dalam rahim Ahra.

Namun, ketika dokter selesai menjelaskan keadaan kami, aku begitu kecewa. Spermaku tidak sehat—mati—dan artinya hanya sperma Yunho yang akan ditanam dalam rahim Ahra. Aku memang begitu kecewa, tapi aku tidak memperlihatkannya pada Yunho, karena aku tidak ingin dia membatalkan program ini. Walaupun kecewa, aku tidak berlama-lama karena setidaknya bayi yang nantinya lahir itu memiliki darah Yunho—walaupun juga dengan Ahra.

Sebulan kemudian kami menjalankan program itu.

Ibu Yunho berang ketika aku mengatakan kami menjalani program bayi tabung. Mama –Aku biasa memanggilnya begitu—menangis tersedu saat aku mengatakan bahwa spermaku tidak sehat dan bayi itu nantinya hanya memiliki darah keluarga Jung. Mama mengasihaniku –aku bilang tidak perlu—, dia bilang itu sama saja bayi Yunho dan Ahra (yang tidak lain adalah anak mereka karena aku tidak ikut andil). Aku tidak begitu kecewa karena bagiku bayi Yunho saja sudah cukup.

Tapi aku mulai khawatir setelah Mama bilang bahwa ikatan batin seorang anak dan ibu tidak akan pernah musnah. Aku terdiam memikirkannya. Dan jujur saja aku sedikit takut. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan sejauh itu sebelumnya, dan ketakutanku bertambah kala aku berpikir bahwa mungkin saja bayi itu akan terus terikat dengan Ahra.

Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Katakan aku egois, tapi aku hanya ingin bayi itu milik kami. Milikku dan Yunho. Tidak ada orang lain.

Dan kemudian, aku berusaha membuang perasaan itu. Ahra berjanji akan memberikan bayi itu sepenuhnya padaku.

* * *

Ketika usia kandungan Ahra menginjak tujuh bulan, aku dan Yunho mengantar Ahra ke rumah sakit untuk USG. Sebelumnya aku memaksa Ahra untuk tidak menjalani pemeriksaan USG karena aku ingin lahirnya bayi itu nanti menjadi kejutan untuk kami semua. Tapi kemudian di bulan ke tujuh kehamilan Ahra, aku tidak bisa lagi membendung keinginanku untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin anakku kelak. Maka aku memaksa Yunho untuk mengantarku dan Ahra ke rumah sakit.

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku ketika aku mendengar bunyi detak jantung dari monitor. Aku menutup mulutku dan berkata, ''Indah sekali.'' Seperti aku mendengar nyanyian dari surga.

Dan kata dokter Park, bayi yang sedang dikandung Ahra berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Aku sungguh senang bukan kepalang. Yunho menginginkan seorang putra, dan anak pertama kami berjenis kelamin pria.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Yunho. Aku tahu dia begitu bahagia. Walaupun dia tidak pernah mau ikut campur dalam kehamilan Ahra, aku yakin dalam hati dia juga tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran buah hati kami.

''Yunho, aku senang sekali.'' Kataku memeluk Yunho penuh rasa syukur.

Yunho balas memelukku. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi jantungnya berdebar kencang.

''Aku ikut senang kalau kau senang, Jaejoong-ssi.'' Ahra tersenyum manis.

Aku balas tersenyum padanya.

Setelah itu aku berbincang dengan dokter Park. Aku tidak menyangka jika dokter Park juga seorang _gay_. Istrinya juga seorang Pria. Tapi dokter Park lebih beruntung. Junsu, istri dokter Park, mendapatkan mujizat Tuhan. Junsu bisa mengandung. Istri dokter Park melahirkan bayi kembar laki-laki yang diberi nama Minguk dan Manse.

Aku seketika berandai-andai. Andai saja jika aku seperti Junsu. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan? Memiliki darah daging kami sendiri. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak seharusnya berandai-andai. Karena aku sudah diberi seorang suami hebat seperti Yunho dan sebentar lagi akan memiliki putra setampan dan sehebat Yunho.

Kurang apa lagi? Iya, kan?

Ketika aku dan Yunho duduk di mobil berdua usai mengantarkan Ahra pulang, tiba-tiba saja Yunho memelukku erat. Suamiku itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya memelukku erat sampai setengah jam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dan aku hanya berharap dia dalam kondisi yang baik.

''Aku mencintaimu,'' katanya tiba-tiba dalam keheningan kami.

Jujur saja aku sedikit terkejut. Yunho memang bukanlah tipe pria romantis yang akan berulang kali mengucapkan aku mencintaimu. Baginya, ketika aku dan dia saling mencintai, itu sudah cukup. Tidak perlu banyak kata. Yang paling diperlukan hanyalah menjaga cinta kami sampai kami memudar kelak.

''Aku juga mencintaimu, Yun.'' Aku rasa ini kedua kalinya aku sangat menjiwai ucapanku setelah di hari pernikahanku tentunya. Bukan berarti selama ini aku tidak mencintai Yunho.

Setelah itu Yunho menarikku lembut dan memberikan ciuman yang tidak akan pernah ku lupakan.

Ciuman yang penuh cinta dan dalam.

* * *

Suatu pagi di akhir musim gugur, Ahra berteriak kesakitan menelponku. Aku begitu gugup kala itu. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ahra. Aku cepat-cepat memakai baju yang berserakahan di lantai—aku dan Yunho habis bercinta sepanjang malam—kemudian aku membangunkan Yunho yang masih tidur pulas dan dengan panik memberitahunya untuk memakai baju dan segera ke flat Ahra.

Ketika kami sampai di flat Ahra, aku begitu terkejut melihat Ahra yang merintih kesakitan di lantai dapur. Pagi itu sekitar pukul enam, dan Ahra berencana untuk memasak sarapan. Tapi naasnya, Ahra terpeleset air yang semalam dia tumpahkan dan lupa untuk dibersihkan. Sebelumnya, jadwal persalinan Ahra seharusnya seminggu lagi. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini juga di luar dugaan kami.

Aku dan Yunho segera membawa Ahra ke dalam mobil dan melaju ke rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan, aku menggenggam tangan Ahra yang semakin mendingin. Wanita itu menahan jeritannya agar aku tidak khawatir. Dahinya mengeluarkan begitu banyak keringat.

Aku menangis melihat Ahra. Karena aku laki-laki, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong Ahra. Aku hanya berdoa agar Ahra dan bayi kami selamat.

Yunho menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan. Mungkin yang ada dipikirannya cuma satu; rumah sakit.

Setelah kami sampai di rumah sakit, Yunho menggendong Ahra dan berteriak tak terkendali memanggil perawat. Seketika itu dua orang perawat langsung mendorong Ahra yang terkulai lemah menuju ruang bersalin.

Aku tertegun melihat Yunho yang sepertinya sangat khawatir. Entah kenapa aku langsung berpikir; apakah Yunho akan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan jika aku yang hamil dan melahirkan? Apakah Yunho akan secemas ini jika aku yang akan melahirkan? Dan begitu banyak pertanyaan lainnya yang tidak bisa ku lisankan.

Ketika Yunho menggenggam tanganku, perutku seperti ditonjok seseorang dan merasa mual. Tidak seharusnya aku meragukan Yunho yang sudah empat tahun lebih mendampingiku.

Kami akhirnya menunggu di ruang tunggu depan ruang bersalin. Aku kembali menangis mendengar suara jerit kesakitan Ahra. Ya Tuhan, apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja di dalam sana? Apakah aku bersalah karena aku menyakitinya untuk mengandung anak kami? Begitu banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalaku.

Yunho menggenggam tanganku erat tanpa banyak bicara. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan rahangnya mengeras, dan aku malah merasa hatiku sakit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah aku cemburu karena Yunho mencemaskan orang lain? Ya Tuhan, jauhkan perasaan ini dariku.

''Apa kau bahagia?'' entah bagaimana bisa mulutku berkata sembrono seperti itu.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Dan aku tahu dia bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang terasa ambigu dan tiba-tiba.

''Apa maksudmu?'' katanya dengan nada rendah.

Aku malah tersenyum, ''Ania, eopso.'' Hebatnya mulutmu ini Kim Jaejoong.

Dan satu jam terlewati dengan cemas ketika akhirnya pintu ruang bersalin terbuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter yang bersimbah peluh.

Ketika aku hendak berdiri, Yunho sudah mendahuluiku.

''Bagaimana dengan bayinya?'' Yunho berkata dengan cepat.

Dokter itu tersenyum melihat Yunho. Agaknya paham melihat seseorang panik karena pertama kali menjadi Ayah.

''Baik Tuan,'' kata dokter itu, ''Ibu dan bayinya sehat. Selamat bayi Anda laki-laki dan tampan.'' Dokter itu tersenyum dan rahang Yunho yang mengeras menjadi melembut.

Aku yang berdiri di sebelah Yunho untuk pertama kalinya merasa sedih. Bagaimana bisa begitu, Kim Jaejoong? Bukankah harapanmu mempunyai seorang putra sudah terwujud? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau sedih?

Yunho lagi-lagi masuk mendahuluiku. Aku berjalan dalam diam di belakangnya. Sampai akhirnya kami melihat Ahra yang terbaring lemah di ranjang seusai persalinannya.

Seorang suster menyerahkan seorang bayi pada Yunho yang menerimanya dengan canggung. Bayi itu tampan, berkulit putih seperti ibunya, berambut gelap seperti Yunho, dan bibirnya sedikit lebar. Aku mengelus pipi sensitifnya dan merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu memenuhi perutku saking bahagianya.

Aku berjalan mendekati Ahra dan membiarkan Yunho dengan bayinya.

Aku duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Aku mengambil tangan Ahra dan menggenggamnya.

Aku menangis.

''Terima kasih, Ahra-ssi.. Terima kasih…'' aku mengucapkan berkali-kali terima kasih padanya. Karena tanpa Ahra, keinginaku memiliki seorang anak tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Ahra tersenyum lemah, ''Bukankah sudah kewajibanku?''

Dan aku hanya mengangguk dengan aliran sungai di pipiku.

* * *

Kami menamainya Changmin, Jung Changmin. Nama yang tampan setampan bayi molek itu. Nama itu diberikan oleh Yunho yang antusias dengan kehadiran Changmin.

Changmin alergi susu formula sehingga Changmin akan diberikan ASI oleh Ahra selama dua tahun. Awalnya Yunho tidak setuju, tapi aku tetap memaksanya. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku seorang pria yang tidak bisa menyusui Changmin dan aku tidak mau Changmin disusui oleh orang lain. Satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah Ahra.

Kasihan sekali melihat Changmin yang tersisa karena alergi susu formula.

Changmin tumbuh dengan sehat dan semakin pintar setiap harinya. Dia sudah bisa berjalan di umurnya yang ke sepuluh bulan, dan sudah bisa berbicara lancar diusianya yang ke dua puluh empat bulan.

Aku merasa menjadi Ayah-ibu yang bahagia sekali.

Changmin memanggilku Papa—karena aku yang selalu mengajarinya untuk memanggilku Papa—padahal awal ia bisa bicara, ia selalu memanggilku Mama. Dan Changmin memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Daddy.

Namun aku kecewa saat usia Changmin yang ke empat tahun, dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Ahra. Changmin akan menangis meraung-raung jika ditinggal oleh Ahra. Karena setahu Changmin, Ahra adalah Mamanya. Dan aku dengan berat hati mengizinkan Ahra tinggal dengan kami sampai Changmin bisa lepas darinya.

Ku pikir satu atau dua tahun Changmin bisa lepas dari Ahra. Tapi ternyata aku salah besar. Di usianya yang sudah tujuh tahun ini, Changmin malah semakin dekat dengan Ahra.

Di pagi hari saat ia bangun, ia akan selalu memanggil Ahra. Ia juga akan merengek meminta Ahra mengantarnya ke sekolah. Sepulang sekolah Changmin memang akan bermain denganku –aku sudah berhenti bekerja unutuk fokus mengurus Changmin—tetapi saat Ahra pulang bekerja, Changmin langsung melupakanku.

Aku sering menangis di kamar loteng. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Changmin karena dia masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi apakah aku salah berharap agar Changmin hanya dekat denganku dan Yunho?

Yunho awalnya tidak tahu kalau aku sering menangis di loteng diam-diam. Sampai suatu ketika ia memergokiku sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di loteng usai pesta ulang tahun Changmin yang ke lima. Changmin memberikan potongan kue pertamanya untuk Ahra dan aku begitu sakit hati. Kekanak-kanakkan kah aku?

Kala itu Yunho memelukku erat, dia membisikkan kata-kata penenang untukku bahwa suatu hari Changmin akan lebih menyayangiku. Aku bilang padanya bahwa itu omong kosong. Karena bagaimana pun Ahra itu ibu Changmin, ibu kandung Changmin. Dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapanya, aku hanya seorang pria yang ingin memiliki seorang anak.

''Papa, Mama ke mana?'' Tanya Changmin polos padaku di suatu pagi.

Aku tersenyum dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jariku, ''Mama pergi bekerja. Min mau apa?'' tanyaku lembut.

Sebenarnya, ini ulah Yunho yang menyuruh Ahra pergi liburan ke Macau selama seminggu. Tujuan Yunho adalah mendekatkan aku dengan Changmin tanpa gangguan Ahra.

Changmin merengut, ''Min mau Mama!'' katanya ngambek.

Aku mencoba bersabar, ''Mama tidak ada. Min main sama Papa saja, yuk?'' aku mencoba membujuknya, ''Nanti kita beli robot untuk Min, otte?''

Berhasil. Changmin mengangguk setuju dan berteriak girang. Tingkahnya itu membuatku tak kuasa menahan senyumanku.

Tapi di hari kedua, Changmin menanyakan lagi keberadaan Ahra. Bocah itu bahkan menangis meraung-raung menyadari bahwa Ahra tidak ada saat ia terbangun.

''Min mau Mamaaaaaa~! Huwaaaaaa!''

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk membuat Changmin berhenti menangis. Lidahku kelu dan tanpa diduga aku malah menangis.

Tapi kemudian Yunho menyelamatkan semuanya. Dia bangun ketika mendengar suara tangisan Changmin. Suamiku menggendong Changmin.

''Lihat Papa menangis gara-gara Min menangis,'' aku tidak tahu apakah kata-kata Yunho yang ampuh atau karena suara Yunho yang keayahan, Changmin tiba-tiba berhenti menangis dan menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang basah.

Changmin meronta turun dari gendongan Yunho dan berlari kecil ke arahku. Aku menggigit bibirku saat tangan mungil Changmin mengusap air mataku dan berkata, ''Papa jangan nangis, nanti Min sedih.''

Dan aku malah bertambah kencang menangis.

* * *

Suatu pagi ketika kami makan bersama –Ahra sudah kembali—Changmin menanyakan suatu hal yang tidak disangka kami semua.

''Dad, kenapa Min punya dua ayah?'' kata Changmin lugu, ''Kyunnie cuma punya satu Papa dan Mama.''

Kyunnie atau Kyuhyun itu teman akrab Changmin di sekolahnya.

Aku dan Yunho saling berpandangan, sedangkan Ahra memilih untuk diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

''Apa Min tidak senang?'' mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Ani. Hanya saja Min bingung, hehe.''

Yunho mengelus lembut kepala Changmin, ''Kalau Min berpisah sama Ahra Mama, otte?''

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, begitu pun Ahra. Wanita itu bahkan mengangkat kepalanya tegak.

''Kenapa Min harus berpisah sama Mama?''

''Karena Ahra Mama bukan—''

Aku mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk diam. Aku melihat Ahra yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang.

Aku menyuruh Yunho untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya bukan tanpa alasan. Aku tidak mau Ahra sakit hati kendati aku yang akan sakit hati.

Aku memang merasa terkadang Ahra menjadi jahat karena kenapa hanya dia yang sangat Changmin sayangi sedangkan dia sudah berjanji akan menyerahkan Changmin sepenuhnya padaku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Ahra sepenuhnya. Ini mungkin salahku yang meminta Ahra menyusui Changmin dan tinggal di sini sehingga Changmin ketergantungan padanya.

''Bukan apa, Dad?''

Dan kami semua terdiam karena pertanyaan polos Changmin.

* * *

Di hari Minggu pertengahan bulan Juni, aku sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuatkan Changmin biskuit. Biskuit kesukaan Changmin itu biskuit cokelat kacang, dan aku berinisiatif untuk membuatkannya.

Aku mulai memasak dan masakanku selesai pukul tujuh pagi.

Saat aku hendak keluar dapur, aku berpapasan dengan Ahra yang akan memasuki dapur.

''Tidak perlu, aku sudah membuatkan biskuit dan sarapan untuk kita semua.'' Aku yaki Ahra dapat mendengar nada ketus yang terselip dibalik ucapanku.

Aku tidak membencinya. Tapi pagi ini entah kenapa aku bisa kesal memikirkan Changmin yang begitu menyayanginya. Salahkah aku?

Aku keluar dari dapur dan menaiki tangga, akan membangunkan Yunho.

Setelah aku membangunkan Yunho, aku kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil nasi goreng yang ku tinggalkan di sana.

Begitu terkejutnya aku melihat Ahra dan Changmin ada di dapur. Bukan karena mereka ada di dapur, tetapi karena obrolan mereka yang ku dengar.

''Changmin, kalau Mama berkata jujur, Changmin tidak boleh marah, yaa?'' aku melihat Ahra yang berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk lucu, ''Neeee~''

''Mama bukan Mama Changmin,'' aku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Ahra. Apa maksud Ahra jika dia bukan ibu Changmin? Apa wanita itu sudah gila? Dia ibu Changmin, ibu kandung Changmin! ''Ibu Min itu Jaejoong Mommy,'' kata Ahra tersenyum.

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya, ''Papa? Papa itu Mama Changmin?''

Ahra mengangguk, ''Nee~ Jadi jangan panggil Papa lagi, ne? Tapi Mommy. Jaejoong Mommy.''

''Kenapa?''

''Karena Mama Min itu Jaejoong, bukan Ahra Mama.''

Changmin mengangguk walaupun masih bingung. ''Neee~'' katanya patuh.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menangis. Yang aku tahu aku sudah menangis dan terisak dengan kencang sehingga membuat Changmin dan Ahra menoleh ke arahku.

''Mommy~''

Dan aku hanya tertegun ketika Changmin berlari dan memeluk pinggangku erat.

Apakah aku hanya bermimpi?

Dari balik mataku yang basah, aku bisa melihat Ahra yang tersenyum lembut padaku.

Apakah selama ini aku salah menilai Ahra?

* * *

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho malam harinya sepulang ia bekerja. Yunho begitu bahagia, sama sepertiku. Ia bahkan memelukku sangat erat ketika aku menceritakannya.

''Itu artinya kita harus berterima kasih pada Ahra,'' kataku senang.

Yunho mengernyit, ''Untuk?''

Aku memukul lengannya, ''Tentu saja karena dia sudah menghadirkan Changmin dan membuat Changmin memanggilku Mommy walaupun sejujurnya aku lebih suka dia memanggilku Papa.''

Yunho tertawa, ''Lucu sekali jika kau harus dipanggil Papa.''

Aku merengut, ''Bukankah sebelum ini aku memang sudah dipanggil Papa?''

''Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa setiap Changmin memanggilmu Papa, lucu sekali.''

Aku memukul lengan Yunho sekuat tenaga dan dia malah tertawa nyaring. Semoga tawanya tidak membangunkan Changmin dan Ahra yang sudah tidur.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ahra, ''Yun, Ahra bilang dia tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi mulai besok.''

Yunho terkejut, ''Kenapa?''

''Katanya dia tidak enak merepotkan kita terus,''

''Baiklah,'' Yunho berkata, ''Kita akan mengantarnya pindah besok.''

''Aku jadi tidak enak pada Ahra. Dia tidak merepotkan. Apakah dia pindah karena dia tidak enak denganku?''

Yunho menggeleng, ''Mungkin memang karena dia benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan kita.''

Aku mengangguk.

Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah. Ahra wanita yang baik, dan aku takut dia merasa aku membencinya walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak membencinya.

''Tunggu di sini.'' Aku hanya mengangkat kedua alisku saat Yunho mengambil sesuatu di atas meja. Aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan kalau ternyata di atas meja tak jauh dari kami ada sesuatu.

''Untukmu,''

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Yunho memberiku sebuket bunga campuran lili dengan mawar.

Yunho merengkuh pinggangku, membuat tubuhku menempel padanya dan mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Yunho mengecup pipiku, ''Lili untuk ketulusanmu selama ini menyayangi Changmin dan mawar merah untuk mengungkapkan betapa aku mencintaimu.''

Aku menatap buket bunga di tanganku dan lagi-lagi menangis. Mungkin aku laki-laki tercengeng tapi aku tidak menyangka jika Yunho akan seromantis ini.

Yunho mengusap air mataku lembut, ''Kau pantas mendapatkannya, sayang.''

Dan mataku terpejam sepenuhnya saat Yunho menciumku dengan lembut.

Ku harap ini bukan sekadar mimpi.

 **END**

Hahai, absurd ya? Well, kaya yang buat LOL

#YunJaeIsBack2015 ^^


End file.
